The present invention is related to a structure of floor junction box for distributing electric wires and more particularly to such a floor junction box which is inexpensive to manufacture and suitable for connecting a variety of wire conduits of different size and shape.
The known structure of floor junction box is integrally made in a solid piece. This structure of floor junction box is expensive because it requires higher skill and much time to manufacture. In this structure, the wiring holes which are provided for fastening wire conduit can not be changed. Therefore, when different size or shape of wire conduit is used, different size and shape of wiring holes must be respectively made.